


Специалист отдела тайн

by philippa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: Рон Уизли в поисках любви способен на многое!





	Специалист отдела тайн

**Author's Note:**

> ГП-Реверс 2018
> 
> Большое спасибо Мэвис - за все!
> 
> Рыжий Самурай, спасибо за прекрасный арт!

 

1.

— Мистер Уизли, от вас требуется отвечать на вопросы, что бы вокруг ни происходило. Напоминаю — время ограничено. Если за двадцать секунд ответа не последует, вам будет предложен следующий вопрос. Готовы?

Рон прокашлялся и сказал: «Да». Дверь перед ним распахнулась, в глаза ударил синий холодный свет.

— Сделайте два шага вперед.

Он машинально кивнул, переступая по черному камню холла. Синие свечи мигнули и сдвинулись с места.

— Вы владеете парселтангом? — прогремело откуда-то сверху.

Пол поехал в сторону: огни теперь мелькали под ногами, сливаясь в непрерывную сверкающую полосу.

— Могу сказать одно слово! — выкрикнул он.

— Как работает делюминатор?..

***

Мир несправедлив. Рон усвоил эту простую истину еще до того, как впервые вышел на платформу 9 ¾ в поношенной мантии Джорджа, с облезлой крысой Перси в одном кармане и треснутой палочкой Чарли в другом, и нельзя сказать, что школьные годы эту уверенность поколебали. Нет, кое-чему он все-таки научился — скажем, тому, что можно добиться своего, если очень постараешься. Иногда. А иногда — хоть разорвись, ничего не выйдет.

Мертвых не воскресить. Сделанного не воротишь. Ну и с любовью это в принципе не работает. Можно закончить школу Авроров на сплошные «Выше ожидаемого», получить лучшее из возможных назначений — ну, после Гарри, конечно, — натренироваться говорить комплименты не по руководству «Как подцепить ведьму», можно… да что угодно, и все равно Гермиона Грейнджер в один прекрасный день посмотрит на тебя грустно и ласково и скажет:

— Прости, Рон. Мне очень приятно. Кольцо такое красивое! Я просто не хочу сейчас никаких романов и тем более не представляю себя замужем — ни за тобой, ни за кем-то еще. Дело не в тебе, честное слово!

— А в чем?! — едва не завопил он тогда, отчаянно соображая, что же сделал не так, и цепляясь за остатки надежды в этом ее «ни за кем-то еще».

Она только покачала головой.

— Но ведь… но ведь это не значит нет? Пока не представляешь, а через… — он хотел сказать «месяц», но в последний момент великодушно набавил: — Через год представишь. Через год?

— Вряд ли. Должно случиться что-то невероятное, чтобы я передумала. Но это совсем не значит, что я не хочу общаться с тобой или с Гарри, — добавила она, хмурясь. — Я пойму, конечно, если ты теперь видеть меня не пожелаешь, но все-таки…

Аврорская выучка некстати подняла голову, но Рон решительно заткнул ее. Манипуляция? Пусть! Если Гермиона не выгоняет его, по собственной воле он никогда — никогда больше! — ее не бросит.

— Что невероятное? Ну, к примеру?

— Не знаю, — сказал она, отводя взгляд. — Пока не знаю.

***

Возможно, кто-то назвал бы его идиотом и подкаблучником — если бы решился связываться с аврором. Служба поначалу помогала очень хорошо: и новенькая форма с эмблемой Министерства Магии, и блестящий значок, и приличное жалованье. И свобода после полутора лет казармы, увольнительных раз в месяц и опостылевших «Трех метел». Он и не думал, что способен так их возненавидеть!

Хотя после Гермиониного отказа все совместные обеды в Хогсмите будто обрели другую, темную сторону.

Гарри с Джинни, например, появлялись в «Трех метлах» за полчаса до восемнадцати ноль-ноль, срока возвращения в казарму, жадно набрасывались на ужин, украдкой улыбаясь друг другу и болтая о какой-нибудь ерунде. О том, откуда они явились, Рон запрещал себе думать — хотя что тут думать-то? Но чтобы самому сказать Гермионе: «Я тут комнату снял на пару часов» — нет, у него бы язык не повернулся.

Вот после выпуска! После выпуска — другое дело! Все будет можно и все получится!

Получиться-то получилось, но не у всех. Когда они трое и Джинни четвертая собрались в доме на Гриммо отпраздновать новое назначение и Гарри посреди разговора извлек коробочку с кольцом и преподнес его Джинни, Рону только и оставалось, что выдавить положенное «Поздравляю». Кричер уже приволок шампанское и начал разливать его, ворча о попранных традициях, когда до него вдруг дошло: а ведь вот оно! Гермиона, конечно, особенная, но эта херь с кольцами, платьями и прочей мишурой, она ведь на всех действует! Значит, нельзя терять времени!

***

— Ну как? — спросил его Гарри на следующее за предложением утро. Будто сам не видел — как.

— Все под контролем. Я над этим работаю.

С этой мыслью он действительно носился какое-то время: что стоит поработать как следует, накрыть очередную банду, получить благодарность в приказе или денежную премию, и Гермиона восхитится и передумает.

Нет, она исправно восхищалась, но Гарри посматривал на них как-то странно, а однажды, отозвав Рона в сторонку после смены, спросил, знает ли он Люси Данбар из Департамента ММС.

— Данбар? Такая сисястая? — вскинулся Рон, руками изобразив пышные формы. — Думаешь, Смайт-старший — ее работа?

Над делом о краже документов у помянутого Смайта он ломал голову уже неделю, и не на шутку обрадовался, что Гарри напал на след.

Гарри уставился на него, как на помешанного:

— Спятил? Она просто про тебя спрашивала. Ну, интересовалась. Вроде как была бы не против познакомиться, понимаешь?

Не то чтобы Рон не поддался искушению. С полминуты он в самом деле представлял, как оно бывает — когда тобой кто-то интересуется. Вот только дать слабину означало потерять все набранные очки. И опять же — из опыта с Лавандой ничего хорошего не вышло.

— Ты настоящий друг, Гарри, — только и сказал он, подкрепив слова ощутимым ударом по плечу. — Но знаешь, больше не надо.

И Гарри подтвердил высокое звание друга, молча кивнув в ответ.

***

Мир между тем продолжал колебаться между несправедливостью и воздаянием: по крайней мере, о Рональде Уизли в Аврорате заговорили как о феноменальном везунчике. Когда единожды умудряешься уцелеть в передряге, после которой твои сослуживцы отправляются прямым ходом в госпиталь, это сочтут случайностью. Два раза примут за странное совпадение. А на третий получишь услышанное ненароком:

— Да его ничего не берет — хоть Авадой ебошь!

Кое-кто попытался было задаться вопросом, не попахивает ли здесь излишним благоразумием, если не трусостью, но парни из отделения просто подняли скептика на смех:

— Кто-кто благоразумный? Уизли?! Ты его вообще видел?

Сам Рон мог бы объяснить происходящее подхваченным у Гермионы словцом «сублимация», но его никто не спрашивал.

Всему на свете, однако, приходит конец: однажды закончилось и везение. В сентябре их подключили к расследованию маггловского теракта: как выяснилось, по зданию МИ-6 не только вдарили из гранатомета, но и приложили для верности десятком проклятий. Ничего удивительного — как и все ирландцы, члены ИРА были так или иначе осведомлены о существовании магии и не гнушались при случае ею воспользоваться. Вот только в этот раз чары имели отчетливо британский душок — не исключалось участие советника из недобитых Пожирателей. Никто и представить не мог, что советником этим окажется сам Рабастан Лестрейндж, объявленный в розыск еще в мае девяносто восьмого.

Рон, столкнувшийся с ним лицом к лицу, только и смог, что ляпнуть в полном офигении:

— Басти?!

Лестрейнджа фамильярность явно не порадовала — и пусть промедлил он всего пару секунд, но именно из-за них нанес на один удар меньше и получил закономерное Петрификус Максима. Рону досталось — куда слабее, чем могло бы, но без госпитализации не обошлось.

Напрасно он уверял целителей, что нормально себя чувствует и что Лестрейндж огрел его всего лишь легким Флагранте.

— Легким?! — возмущалась Сьюзен Боунс, стажер Отделения недугов от заклятий. — Ты это называешь легким? У тебя рука едва не сгорела! Вот, смотри — даже шрамы не выводятся!

Рон посмотрел.

— Какие? А, это старые, еще от мозгов!

— Мозгов? — осторожно переспросила Боунс. Пока Рон без задней мысли объяснял, при чем тут мозги, в приемнике воцарилась подозрительная тишина, которую нарушил чей-то нервный смешок:

— Везунчик! Прикинь, а если бы он в Комнату Любви сунулся?

Все радостно обсуждали, чего бы он лишился, если бы попал в ту самую комнату, Боунс краснела и извинялась, а сам Рон отмалчивался и слушал — про Комнату Любви он не знал ровным счетом ничего. Как выяснилось, это и было главной ее фишкой: никто, кроме самих невыразимцев, не видел комнату открытой, зато все точно знали, что там внутри.

— Любовь, ясное дело, — убежденно кивнул аврор Макмиллан, вызвав новую волну споров касательно вида, консистенции, запаха и вкуса этой самой любви.

***

Рон выписался на другой день — совершенно здоровый, если бы не голова. С ней творилось то-то странное. Мысль о любви, которую можно не просто почувствовать, но потрогать руками, увидеть, в конце концов, подарить кому-то не фигурально, а на самом деле, не давала покоя. Если уж это Гермиона не посчитает невероятным, то…

А если не посчитает? — осведомлялась аврорская чуйка. А если это шанс? — парировал он. Последней каплей стал случайно подслушанный в коридоре треп аврора Роббинс с подружкой, секретаршей из Отдела магических игр и спорта:

— И я подумала: лучше сделать и жалеть, чем не сделать и жалеть, и сказала да!

Нет, он прекрасно понимал, что ему-то одним «да» не обойтись, но тут уже вставал вопрос приоритетов. Выбор — карьера или Гермиона — по сути, выбором не был. В конце концов, в запасе всегда оставалось место за прилавком в магазине Джорджа .

В последний день своего отпуска по ранению Рон постучался в двери приемной Министра магии, специально подгадав время ближе к обеду — самое незагруженное.

Секретарш Министр не держал: его канцелярию некоторое время возглавлял Перси, а с тех пор, как тот ушел на повышение — Майкл Корнер, с которым Джинни гуляла в школе. Рон поморщился, дождался ответа и вошел.

— Записан? — деловито спросил Корнер.

— Нет, я по личному.

Некоторое время Корнер мерил его взглядом, потом поднес палочку к переговорному зеркалу:

— Господин Министр, к вам Рональд Уизли. По личному.

Шеклболт был у них в Норе кем-то вроде любимого, но вечно занятого дядюшки: женить его мама уже не пробовала, но за неправильный образ жизни еще выговаривала. Ей одной, наверно, не приходило в голову отделять того Кингсли, который с удовольствием берет добавку пирога с черникой, от другого — умудряющегося рулить потрепанной послевоенной Магической Британией. У Рона, например, это получалось само собой.

— Аврор Уизли? Как самочувствие?

— Нормально все. — И, чтобы не тянуть низзла за хвост, выдал без предисловий: — Хотел бы перейти на работу в Отдел Тайн.

Министр с полминуты молча его разглядывал, потом воздвигся из-за стола и навис, как огромная черная туча.

— Небезынтересно. Но меня-то зачем информировать? Подавай заявление установленным порядком.

— Я хотел переводом. С вашей резолюцией.

— Вон оно что. Странно, что именно сейчас. Уговаривать задержаться в Аврорате не буду, тебе решать. Но сделать ничего не могу, скажу единственное — вакансии есть.

Рон кивнул и вышел: путь оказался куда более извилистым, чем ему представлялось вначале.

2.

— ...Делюминатор?

— Накапливает свет, когда он есть, выпускает, когда нет!

Делюминатора Рон едва не лишился по собственной глупости: показал Джорджу. Тот вопил о каких-то принципах неопределенности и волновых ловушках, но Рон свое наследство защищал до последнего. Не защищал бы, позволил бы разобрать на части — ответил бы по-умному.

— Сколько у вас было палочек?

— Две… то есть три!

— Что у них общего?

— Волшебные! — ляпнул Рон: времени не было. Зачем только вспомнил про палочку Хвоста?

— Перечислите магических существ, которые нанесли вам ущерб!

Рон взвыл — по счастью, только мысленно. Не успеет, точно не успеет!

— Дракон, — зачастил он, чувствуя себя пятикурсником, сдающим СОВ по Истории магии, — Дракучая Ива, Грим, Живые шахматы, С-слизни, тритоны, мозги…

— Время! — прогремело вокруг. Глаза слепило, он не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног: пытка затягивалась.

— Сколько пророчеств вы успели услышать до контакта с мозгом?

— Успел что? — все-таки сказал он вслух — и вдруг понял. — Вы! — завопил он, разом позабыв о собеседовании — да вообще обо всем. — Вы там были! Суки гребаные, они нас убивали, а вы…

Комната будто сходила с ума вместе с ним — его перевернуло вверх ногами, закрутило волчком — и отбросило, крепко приложив о твердое. В голове звенело, но холодный камень под щекой оставался приятно неподвижным: пока хватало и этого. Собеседование он наверняка провалил, хорошо еще, не успел подать рапорт об увольнении.

— Рональд Уизли. Вы приняты в Отдел Тайн на испытательный срок. Вам надлежит явиться на службу в понедельник, двадцатого сентября сего года.

Как это — принят? Он принят?

Рон кое-как поднялся, вывалился в коридор и сполз по стенке.

***

Новость была не из тех, которые скрывают от семьи и друзей. У Рона одно давно слилось с другим, но начал он все-таки с самых главных.

— Что отмечаем? — деловито спросила Джинни, плюхаясь на диван. Гарри сразу ее обнял. Они были женаты уже год и все еще тискались при каждом удобном случае. — Повысили или наградили?

Гарри тоже поглядывал вопросительно, когда отвлекался от Джинни: знал, что производство в Аврорате так быстро не делается.

— Прошел собеседование в Отдел Тайн, принят на испытательный срок.

— Отдел Тайн? — ахнула Гермиона. — Ты?

Наверно, следовало обидеться, но куда больше хотелось смотреть, как лицо у нее вспыхивает и будто освещается изнутри: как всегда, когда попадается трудная задача.

— Но как ты решился? И с чего?

— Вот-вот, — подхватил Гарри. — Мне тоже интересно.

— Мозги, — сказал Рон. Врать предстояло много, и начать стоило с какой-никакой, а правды. — Один раз мне про них напомнили, другой напомнили, вот я и подумал.

— А что там было? — начала Гермиона, но тут же осеклась. — Нельзя говорить, да?

Отрицать он на всякий случай не стал.

— Удивил, братец, — Джинни подняла бокал со сливочным пивом. — Я бы скорее поверила, что ты уйдешь к Джорджу в магазин. Кстати, догадываешься, что он с тебя теперь не слезет?

— Его проблемы, — ответил Рон, вдруг с ужасом понимая, что любого из них мог лишиться тогда, пока эти гады спокойно наблюдали. Ладно, может, у них, как в Аврорате, личный состав с тех пор целиком сменился. А может, и нет. Будет с чем разобраться.

***

— Меня зовут Ю, — сказал низенький лысый волшебник в серой мантии. — Я назначен вашим куратором на эти три месяца. Пока вы стажер, останетесь при своей фамилии, попадете в штат, получите кодовое наименование. В общем-то, шансы у вас неплохие, — он дернул плечом. — Не часто попадаются соискатели с таким уровнем иммунитета. Вашей первой обязанностью после инструктажа, мистер Уизли, будет обслуживание Зала Разума. Прошу за мной.

Круглый холл сегодня притворялся обычной комнатой, в которую выходило слишком много дверей.

— Ваш пропуск.

Пропуск оказался кругляшом, походившим на фальшивые галлеоны армии Дамблдора. Коротышка Ю нажал на него — по черному полу к одной из дверей протянулась ниточка света.

— Нам сюда. Не запоминайте — завтра она может оказаться в другом месте.

Мозги плавали себе в своем аквариуме. Шрамы на руках неприятно потянуло, Рон поскреб запястье.

— Физическое вместилище разума, мистер Уизли, требует ухода. У вас есть домашний питомец? Или был? Отлично, тогда вы все знаете. Следить за состоянием среды, делать анализы, засыпать питательные вещества, обновлять освежающие чары — ничего сложного. И в любой непонятной ситуации звать меня. Два раза сожмете пропуск. Ну, начнем.

***

— И как там? — спросила Джинни через неделю. По случаю хорошей погоды решено было устроить пикник на заднем дворе дома на Гриммо, и Рону снова бросилось в глаза, как все нелепо выглядит: вот Джинни с Гарри в обнимку на расстеленном пледе, а вот они с Гермионой, каждый на своем стуле, точь-точь высокие договаривающиеся стороны на каких-нибудь сложных переговорах. Охранять подобные мероприятия ему случалось — знал, о чем говорил.

— Как всегда на новом месте, разве что за кофе не гоняют.

— Ладно, хоть что-нибудь расскажи?

— Ну, мозги видел. И стол мне выделили, — ответил Рон, краем глаза перехватывая полный жгучего любопытства взгляд Гермионы.

— Кстати, — спросил он, когда Гарри с Джинни вспомнили что-то невероятно важное и на минуточку сбежали в дом. — Ты не в курсе, что такое магический иммунитет?

— Иммунитет? — переспросила она, смешно морща лоб и сразу будто уходя от него в библиотеку, которая служила ей памятью. Рон едва не потянулся — вернуть, разгладить, — но вовремя одумался. — Не помню, чтобы мне подобное попадалось, но посмотрю. Тебе же ничего не будет? За то, что ты сказал?

Он пожал плечами:

— Вряд ли.

***

Так оно и было. По правде сказать, на него вообще не обращали внимания. Даже куратор Ю не слишком утруждался: принял клятву о соблюдении секретности, выдал список чар для изучения да наведывался ежевечерне с проверкой.

Уход за мозгами оказался занятием простым и до смерти скучным — пожалуй, даже в Совариуме Илопса работалось бы куда веселее. Раз в день Рон обновлял чистящие заклинания на аквариуме, дважды засыпал через особое отверстие серый порошок. До проверки и замены среды — темно-зеленой мерцающей жидкости — пока не доходило. Один раз Ю заявился во внеурочное время вместе с другим невыразимцем и велел Рону извлечь один из мозгов в небольшую емкость. Акцио здесь не годилось, Локомотор тоже — пришлось действовать сачком. Невыразимец смерил Рона презрительным взглядом, выхватил емкость у него из рук и удалился.

Вернули питомца — то есть мозг — часа через два и далеко не в лучшем виде. Будь он нюхлером, Рон сказал бы, что бедолагу заставляли все это время бегать без передышки в поисках золота. Об этом он мозгу и сообщил, пока осторожно водворял его на место.

— Фигово выглядишь, приятель. Покормить тебя лишний раз, что ли?

Мозг колыхнулся, по зеленой поверхности разбежались круги.

— Много не дам, — предупредил Рон, зачерпывая щепоть порошка. Как происходит поглощение пищи, он так и не заметил, но мозгу дополнительное питание явно пошло на пользу.

— Ну вот. Все, гуляй дальше. Интересно, вам здесь такая же тоска, как мне? Хотя… вы же мозги, хрен знает, до чего можно додуматься, если вот так бултыхаться годами. Или веками? Может, ты вообще был Мерлином, а, приятель?

Сидеть рядом с аквариумом его никто не обязывал — но попытка определить, где находится Комната любви или хотя бы открыть какую-нибудь из дверей не привели ни к чему. Он свободно выходил в холл или, нажимая на пропуск, попадал в подобие офиса, где ему и был выделен стол — но и только.

***

В четверг ему написала Гермиона. Обычная министерская записочка возникла перед носом и аккуратно приземлилась на руку. «Кое-что выяснила, — прочел Рон. — Тебе можно выходить на обед? Как обычно, в буфете на шестом этаже».

У него чуть сердце не выпрыгнуло. Написала! Первая!

Дурак, — увещевала его аврорская чуйка. — Ей просто нужна следующая задача!

Сама дура, решил Рон. И вообще, здесь тебе не Аврорат!

Офис, где он обычно съедал свой сэндвич, не походил ни на дежурку, ни тем более на общую гостиную. Больше всего он напоминал лабиринт. Проходя к столу между полупрозрачных высоких перегородок, Рон видел за ними движущиеся тени, слышал голоса — но знакомиться с ним никто не спешил.

Спросить, можно ли ему выйти, было не у кого. Он нажал на пропуск, вызывая Ю: кругляш издал внезапный писк и порадовал выступившей надписью: «Перерыв». Без Протеевых чар здесь точно не обошлось.

Если Ю куда-то свалил, значит, и Рон мог последовать его примеру? На всякий случай он громко прокашлялся и сказал во всеуслышание:

— Хотел бы покинуть отдел на время перерыва.

— Ну так покинь, — сварливо ответили ему из-за перегородки.

— Обязан уведомить куратора, а он не отвечает.

— Новенький, — протянул другой голос. — Наконец-то сообразил, что здесь не столовая. А то эти запахи на рабочем месте…

— Иди себе, не мешай, — к двум голосам добавился третий, на этот раз женский. — Здесь люди работают.

Рон опрометью вынесся в холл, проскочил по коридору к лифту. Мамины пироги и сэндвичи с мясом пахли сногсшибательно, тут спорить не приходилось.

***

Как ни странно, Гермиона была одна. Раньше, когда ему удавалось перехватить ее во время обеда, рядом вечно маячили пара-тройка мутных типов — якобы по делу.

— Взяла ростбиф, но, кажется, не буду, — сказала она спокойно. — Хочешь? Так вот, по поводу иммунитета: Артемизия Лафкин в свое время выдвинула гипотезу о том, что несмертельные повреждения, нанесенные магическими тварями, действуют как противоядие при последующих контактах с тварями не только этого вида, но и других, если они слабее магически. Своего рода прививка. В доказательство она приводила оборотней, у которых вообще ускоренная регенерация, но большинство магов посчитали эту гипотезу…. Ты почему не ешь?

— Слушаю. Значит, если сейчас меня цапнет дракон, мне ничего не будет? А если оборотень… кстати, а кто сильней, дракон или оборотень? Это же получается готовое лекарство от ликантропии!

— Что?! — Гермиона наклонилась к нему так резко, что едва не столкнула на пол тарелку. — Лафкин описывала эту градацию чисто интуитивно, но… Рон, — она села прямо. — Ты должен подать докладную записку. Своему начальству или сразу Кингсли.

— Какую записку?! О чем? Типа кто-то даст дракону себя укусить, а потом подставится оборотню, чтобы проверить, заразится или нет? Ты подумай: если это правда, неужели никто раньше не догадался? Если уж я додумался? А если догадался, то…

То хрен его знает, что было бы — с этими их гребаными тайнами. Но об этом он ей говорить не собирался.

— Все-таки в этом что-то есть, — сказала она. — И да, я не забыла о секретности, так что пока попробую разобраться сама.

Записка-птичка повисла возле ее щеки, Гермиона рассеянно взглянула — и спохватилась:

— Перерыв заканчивается!

И убежала.

***

Продолжения их разговор не получил. Рон продолжал возиться с мозгами, регулярно предпринимая попытки открыть хотя бы одну из дверей в холле и приобретя привычку громко здороваться всякий раз, когда входит в офис. Отвечали ему через два раза на третий. Честное слово, мозги — и те казались дружелюбней.

Рон привык болтать с ними — вынужденное молчание он с непривычки переносил тяжело. Ну, мозги. Не пауки ведь? Чем они хуже каких-нибудь морских тварей вроде гигантского кальмара? Вон и щупальца есть!

Он даже начал различать их — например, Дарки, мозг, который уносили на неизвестную процедуру, совершенно определенно выделялся темным цветом. Еще одного, самого маленького, он назвал Малышом, экземпляр с длинными отростками именовался Сквиди, а с короткими — Шорти.

— Помывка! — провозгласил Рон, оглядывая своих подопечных. — Знаю, ребята, удовольствие то еще, но инструкция есть инструкция. Не бойся, детка, я буду нежным, — пропел он, вылавливая ближайший мозг.

— Уж постарайся, — прозвучало совсем рядом. К счастью, он уже успел поставить помывочную лохань на стол — не то непременно выронил бы. Говорили действительно в ухо — но с той стороны. Изнутри. Голос звучал прямо у него в голове.

— Не бойся, детка, — передразнил голос. — Мы та самая бездна, которая в конце концов начала вглядываться в тебя, потому что ты смотрел слишком пристально.

— Что? — едва не заорал он вслух. Не заорал. Спросил вполголоса.

— Если долго имеешь дело с чудовищем, то сам рано или поздно им станешь. Так понятнее?

— Не слушай его.

Рон схватился за голову. В черепе точно пчелиный рой гудел. Если с ним в самом деле говорили мозги — неужели вся компания владела легилименцией?

— Опасаешься за свои грязные мыслишки? Можешь быть спокоен — никому из нас они не сдались.

— И сам ты никому не сдался. И мы, если на то пошло… Так почему бы не скоротать вечность за приятной беседой? Мало кому удается нас услышать...

— Он хочет сказать — вообще никому!

— Ты свел знакомство с одним из нас в прежние годы, — глубокий бас гремел так, будто голова Рона была колоколом. — На тебе наша мета.

— Заткнитесь! — заорал Рон. Воцарилась изумленная тишина. — Я что — один вас слышу?! Больше никто? А что с вами делают, когда… когда забирают?

— Ты упоминал легилименцию, — вкрадчиво напомнил кто-то. — Грубая, грязная работа. Дробить алмаз, чтобы получить уголь!

— Вскрывать консервную банку топором! — громыхнул бас. — Наконец до кого-то дошло, что все можно сделать иначе!

— Стойте!

— Незачем так орать, — заметил меланхоличный тенор. — У меня от громких звуков оболочка вибрирует. Если не ошибаюсь — ты тот идиот, который несколько лет назад наложил на меня Акцио?

Рон выдохнул и попытался взять себя в руки.

— А ты — тот идиот, который меня чуть не убил? Приятно познакомиться.

— Не сказал бы, — отрезал мозг. Рон пригляделся внимательнее и уловил едва заметное подергивание отростков.

— Сквиди?

— Дурацкая кличка. Надеюсь, подобное не повторится.

— Я был под заклятьем, если вы не заметили, — отпарировал Рон и остановился. Мозги! Он разговаривал с мозгами! — А не нравится, предложи что-нибудь получше. Как-то же тебя звали раньше?

Вместо ответа в голове мерзко захихикали — так, что захотелось приложиться лбом обо что-нибудь твердое.

— Ты же не думаешь, что нас просто извлекли из черепов и запустили в эту бадью? Размер тебе ничего не подсказывает? Мы гомункулусы.

— Кто?

— Конструкты. Подобие сознания, заключенное в подобие плоти. И если вы раздумали мыть меня, молодой человек, верните обратно.

Мерлин, он и вправду забыл обо всем! Ю должен был явиться не позже чем через полчаса!

— Поехали, ребятки.

Маленькая месть помогла: он накладывал освежающие и очищающие чары, не обращая внимание на сетования и угрозы.

— Неплохо держится, — заметил Шорти — Рон уже начал различать «голоса». — Это и подозрительно. Зачем он сюда проник? Что тебе от нас нужно, ты, болван?

— Хочешь лишнее очищающее? Если что, меня зовут Рон. — Он пересадил Шорти в общий аквариум и взялся за Малыша. — И нет, вы мне тоже даром не сдались. — Он моргнул, пытаясь поймать за хвост мелькнувшую мысль. А, вот оно! — Лучше бы меня отправили в Зал Вселенной. Планеты хотя бы молчат.

— Ну, не скажи! Ты там вообще был?

— В прошлый раз заглянул, — ответил он честно. — Но тогда мы дверь запросто открыли, а сейчас…

— Сделай усилие, — подбодрил бас — кажется, принадлежащий Дарки. — Сейчас не получается, потому что тогда открыли запросто…

— Защиту усилили?

— Не безнадежен, — хихикнул кто-то. — Ну, пусть попробует. Первая дверь налево!

Попросить объяснений он не успел: появился Ю, заметил лужу зеленой жидкости на полу и заставил разве что не языком вылизывать.

— Агрессивная среда, — вещал он, глядя, как Рон машет палочкой. — Отравление может вызвать бред и галлюцинации… Допустим, этого количества для них недостаточно, но если не выработать привычку к аккуратности… Не забывайте, Уизли, испытательный срок только начинается!

— Бред и галлюцинации! — поддакнул ехидно голос в голове, а когда Рон послал его по известному адресу, развеселился еще пуще: — О, смотри-ка, какие мы слова знаем!

***

Ночью ему приснился Зал Вселенной, вот только вместо планет вокруг летали разнокалиберные двери. Он узнал заднюю дверь «Норы» с облупившейся краской, круглый проход в общую гостиную Гриффиндора, дверь телефонной будки — входа в Министерство, брезентовый полог палатки. Остальные были незнакомыми — но все они порхали, описывая круги, хлопая створками, словно крыльями, и Рон безуспешно пытался ухватиться за ручки и попасть внутрь — хоть куда-нибудь. Пару раз это ему удалось, вот только первая дверь открылась посреди моря — вода едва не хлынула в зал, в ее толще шевелились огромные, усеянные присосками щупальца, он едва успел повернуть ручку, останавливая потоп. Со второй вышло не лучше — она оказалась дверью от шкафа, и на него устремились, угрожающе взмахивая рукавами, тяжелые меховые мантии и шубы. Рон заорал и проснулся.

Прислушался, переводя дыхание. Спальня Гарри и Джинни находилась этажом ниже, а Кричер ночевал в каморке при кухне. Жить на Гриммо было удобно — особенно с тех пор, как он убедил Гарри, что будет вносить свою долю. Когда-то он мечтал о собственном жилье — доме, куда они с Гермионой будут возвращаться по вечерам, — и настолько свыкся с этой мечтой, что сейчас просто отложил ее, как галлеон в копилку, вместе с многими другими вещами, которые он категорически не желал делать один — только с ней вдвоем.

Он лениво размышлял, что проблему нужно решать радикально, а не накладывать на спальню какое-нибудь Силенцио. Что поселиться где-то одному не значит смириться и предать — пусть не Гермиону, но собственные мысли о ней, особенно сейчас. Первая дверь налево, повторял он про себя, пока не уснул.

Утром в кухне обнаружилась Джинни, которая обычно убегала на свои тренировки раньше всех.

— Кошмары? — спросила она, пока Рон расправлялся с яичницей. Он кивнул. С Джинни можно было не притворяться.

— Съехать хочу. Куда-нибудь на Диагон-аллею, только не рядом с Джорджем.

— Спрошу сегодня у девочек. Ну и… я тебе ничего не говорила, но давно пора. Так всю жизнь прождешь, Ронни.

Он предпочел промолчать.

— Познакомился с кем-то? На работе?

— Можно и так сказать.

— Вот и хорошо. В последнее время глаза бы на тебя на глядели. Гарри сам скажешь?

— Найдется жилье, тогда и скажу.

***

Первая дверь налево открылась на удивление легко.

Приходить рано в Отделе тайн не любили — офис пустовал. Рон привычно нажал на пропуск, но, не дойдя до двери в Зал разума нескольких шагов, повернул направо. Черная глухая дверь не отреагировала ни на толчок, ни на Алохомору. Он уже подумал было, что понял неправильно, повторил про себя «Первая дверь налево» — и тут-то она распахнулась. Его будто втягивало внутрь. Рон переступил на месте, точно как во сне теряя опору под ногами, забарахтался и едва не врезался в царственно проплывающий мимо кирпично-красный шар с оспинами кратеров.

— В чем дело? Молодой человек, кто вас сюда впустил?

Он дернулся, закрутившись вокруг своей оси. Голос, кажется, был настоящим.

— Дверью ошибся! Случайно!

— Случайно! Вы нарушили орбиту Марса! Потрудитесь в следующий раз смотреть, куда лезете!

Его снова перевернуло, подхватило порывом ветра. Рон с грохотом вывалился в холл, чудом не выронив палочку и пропуск.

***

После этого Зал разума показался ему домом родным — пока голова не взорвалась от десятка голосов сразу.

— Кажется, кое-кто послушался совета!

— И как тебе тайны Вселенной?

— Марс сегодня ярок, не так ли?

Зеленая жидкость маслянисто колыхалась, будто тоже насмехаясь над ним.

— Тихо! — крикнул он, мстительно надеясь, что оболочкам сейчас достанется.

— Завтрак? — осведомился кто-то.

— Только после чистосердечного признания.

— Признайтесь, друг мой, вы служили? Чую Аврорат! — прогремел басом Дарки.

Пришлось прикрикнуть еще раз. До ударов палочкой по стенке аквариума, к счастью, не дошло.

— Спрашиваю здесь я, — начал он под нарочито восторженное: «Аврор, как есть аврор!» — С кем я разговаривал? Там, в Зале вселенной?

— Неужели сам Калапуруша удостоил тебя беседой? — взвизгнул тенорком Малыш.

— Сам — кто?

— Представь Солнечную систему единым живым существом, — завел Малыш так задушевно, что Рон взбеленился еще больше.

— Вы для этого меня туда отправили? Чтобы развлечься за мой счет?

— Ты этого хотел, Жорж Данден, — меланхолично отозвался Сквиди. — Только не спрашивай, кто это такой, — добавил он прежде, чем Рон раскрыл рот. — Цитата. «Планеты хотя бы молчат» — твои слова? То-то.

— Ну, мои. — Рон отработал одно за другим утренние заклятия очищения и свежести, проверил состав среды и только после этого засыпал питательный порошок. — Но нарываться не советую, если не хотите неприятностей.

— Вы не кажетесь особенно умным, молодой человек, но все-таки, — этого голоса, глухого и словно надтреснутого, он еще не слыхал. — Представьте, что вас лишили семьи, друзей, свободы передвижения, оставив только сознание и навыки — лишь потому, что при жизни вы что-то из себя представляли. Теории, формулы зелий и заклятий, недописанные романы и симфонии… мы не создаем нового, мы завершаем начатое. Так чем, Мерлина ради, вы можете угрожать нам?

— Браво, — безрадостно заметил кто-то. — Не слушай его, Рон — он просто брюзга. И трус. Последняя фраза должна была звучать так: «Почему бы нам не развлечься за твой счет?»

— Да мне не жалко, — проговорил Рон, боясь дышать. — Могу еще куда-нибудь сходить. В Зал пророчеств, к примеру… Интересно, мы все их побили или что-то осталось?

— Я же говорил — кого попало к нам не приставят, — торжествующе заявил Дарки. — А Зал пророчеств…

Договорить он не успел: дверь открылась.

— Мистер Уизли, наш стажер, — пробормотал Ю. — Полностью иммунен. Отлично справляется. Уизли, подготовьте переносную камеру и сачок!

— Проклятье, — прозвенел в голове Шорти. — Опять по мою душеньку!

— Ошибаетесь, друг мой. Ей нужен я. — В реплике Брюзги обреченность странно смешалась с триумфом.

Ей? Рон взглянул — и обмер. Такой красоты он в жизни не видел! Вся она была как золотая: отсветы в темных волосах, медово-карие глаза, светлая кожа. И голос оказался под стать — тягучий, густой и сладкий.

— Так приятно видеть молодые лица. Вам у нас нравится, мистер Уизли? Спасибо, Ю, вы свободны, мистер Уизли мне поможет.

Если бы она оказалась Главой Отдела тайн, Рон не удивился бы ни разу. Такой даже приказывать не нужно — посмотрит, и все.

— Какая еще Глава? — Рон попытался не слушать, но они все звенели, мешали смотреть. — Заведует виварием, и только! Думаешь, Брюзга с самого начала такой был? Это она его довела, все соки выжала! Как минимум пара монографий, а уж сколько статей!

— Вы очень милый. Рон, я не ошиблась?

Сама она так и не представилась — но сейчас это казалось совсем не важным.

— Метит в Председатели комиссии по волшебным существам при Конфедерации Магов. Британии ей маловато! — шипел Сквиди. — Спит и видит! Сама ни на что не годна, вот и хочет выехать на нас...

— Не ошиблись, — повторил он послушно, как под Империо.

— Прекрасно. Уверена, мы с вами поладим. Вот мое разрешение, — она коснулась прямоугольной карточки на груди, и Рон с трудом заставил себя не пялиться. С карточками он уже имел дело — нужно было проверить их заполнение, отметить в журнале выдачи и снять копию.

— Что же вы? Забыли, что нужно делать?

— Н-нет.

— Не поддавайся! — взвыли в голове.

Еще скажи — ты ей понравился, — поддакнула внезапно прорезавшаяся аврорская чуйка. — Забыл, как у Смайта вытянули дарственную на дом? Нет? Вот и думай!

Женщина усмехнулась понимающе, собственноручно отцепила карточку.

— Здесь написано — один экземпляр, но, думаю, ничего страшного не произойдет, если я возьму два, — она наклонилась ниже, почти касаясь его лица, обдавая сладостью и ароматом.

— Безнадежно! — всхлипнул кто-то. — Сейчас она и его высосет! Паучиха!

Слово обрушилось на Рона, как Агуаменти. Он отшатнулся, стараясь не выпускать ее из виду и одновременно проверяя написанное в карточке: наименование заказчика, код объекта, факсимильная подпись на этот раз действительно Главы отдела тайн, хотя расшифровать ее Рон не смог бы и под угрозой Круцио, личный оттиск Ю — все было на месте. Кроме…

— Исходящий почему не проставлен?

— О, не беспокойтесь, мистер Уизли! Не застала секретаря на месте — буду возвращать объект, заодно занесу и карточку. Если сомневаетесь, можете сейчас не регистрировать, Ю я объясню…

— Извините, мисс… миссис… не имею права.

— Хорошо, регистрируйте как есть, — сладость сменилась раздражением. — Не задерживайте меня, мистер Уизли!

— Не имею права, — повторил Рон. — Без исходящего!

— Мистер Уизли, почему бы нам не договориться? Вы еще не понимаете нашей специфики, я могла бы все объяснить — доступно и в подходящей обстановке…

— У меня испытательный срок, мисс, — сказал он. Черные жвала щелкали у самого лица, мохнатые лапы нетерпеливо переступали — но уже ничего не могли с ним сделать. — Не хочу терять работу.

— Не думаю, что вашему куратору понравится такое поведение, мистер Уизли! Я подам докладную сейчас же, и никакие друзья и заслуги вас больше не спасут!

Она еще раз оглядела его с головы до ног и вышла.

— Пронесло, — прошелестело в голове.

— С Ю у нее такое проходило? — спросил Рон. Угроз он перестал бояться еще в Аврорате, но выставлять себя дураком на новом месте не хотелось. Бодяга с карточкой могла быть должностным преступлением — или общепринятой здесь практикой.

— Увы, мадам Зэт неразборчива в средствах, равно как и в методах воздействия, — вздохнул Брюзга. — Хочу принести свои извинения — вы смогли противостоять ей, хотя не представляю, как именно…

Рон вздохнул.

— Не люблю пауков. Значит, мадам Зэт?

***

Чем хорош был Отдел тайн — так это отсутствием сверхурочных и переработок.  
Поднимаясь в шесть часов вечера на второй уровень, Рон не сомневался, что Гарри окажется на месте — если только его не отправили куда-нибудь на выезд.

— У меня тут что-то странное… — начал он, толкая полуоткрытую дверь в кабинет Старшего аврора Поттера.

— Ну надо же, в Отделе тайн — и что-то странное!

— Гермиона?!

— Зашла узнать, как у вас дела, — сказала она не слишком приветливо. — Всего неделя, а сколько новостей! Ты, оказывается, собираешься съехать от Гарри?

— Ей Джин сказала, — виновато шепнул тот.

— Мог бы и ты сообщить, — Гермиона явно была не в духе. — Понятно, что Гарри не может ходить и спрашивать, не сдает ли кто квартиру, но мне-то ничто не мешает! Так ты все еще ищешь? Или передумал? Кстати, если тебе интересно: я поспрашивала насчет иммунитета, но пока ничего определенного.

— Иммунитета? Вы о чем? — Гарри смотрел вопросительно, но Рон предпочел промолчать. — Ладно, если вы не назначили у меня в кабинете свидание, о чем ты хотел спросить? Что-то странное — это?..

Гарри можно было объяснить все попросту, но с Гермионой следовало держать ухо востро, чтобы не наговорить лишнего.

— Я должен кое-что делать, если мне принесут запрос. Так вот, сегодня одна там — я ее раньше не встречал — попробовала подъехать с неправильным запросом, не по форме. Типа в этом нет ничего особенного. Если у них такое сплошь и рядом, она бы не начала вроде как подъезжать со всякими намеками, а потом, когда не сработало, грозить увольнением, так? С этим я бы и сам разобрался, если бы… понимаете, она вроде как не знала, кто я такой, но выразилась в том смысле, что друзья мне не помогут, как обычно.

— Как ее зовут? — спросил Гарри.

— Да не знаю я. В отделе с этим делом сложно — вместо имен дают… ну, типа обозначения. Я на испытательном, мне еще не положено. Кстати, в инструкции есть пункт насчет думосбора — так что я даже показать ее не могу.

— А что можешь?

— Словесный портрет. — Его вдруг передернуло. — Красивая, как не знаю что. Паучиха.

Гермиона слабо охнула. Гарри поднял руку:

— Стоп. Паучиха — это что? Обозначение, как ты говорил? Прозвище?

— Обозначение вот, — Рон подобрал со стола перо и вывел на первом попавшемся листе пергамента большое Z, отчетливо понимая, что его блистательная карьера в Отделе тайн подходит к концу.

— Мерлин! — выдохнул Гарри. Некоторое время он вполне ощутимо боролся с собой — Рон поймал себя на том, что задерживает дыхание, помогая. Наконец дружба победила. — Я не могу вам все рассказать, но — как бы это? — есть те, кого разыскивают по списку номер один, его все знают. Твой Басти там был, Мальсибер, Эйвери, Нотт-старший. А есть список номер ноль. Международный, со статусом «чрезвычайно важно», для тех, кого нельзя арестовать просто так. И если я ничего не путаю, эта твоя Зэт там присутствует.

— Она сбежать собирается! — внезапно вспомнил Рон. — Ну, не сбежать, а перейти в Международную конфедерацию магов!

Гарри кивнул — и вдруг стал очень деловым.

— Вот что. Теперь вы отсюда уйдете и забудете все, что слышали. Рон, ты особенно. Договорились?

***

— И все-таки это неправильно, — сказала Гермиона. — Что значит — «уйдете и забудете»? Ты же рискуешь работой и не только, если эта… эта женщина действительно так опасна. Я бы на месте Гарри потребовала, чтобы ты все как можно точнее изложил на бумаге: во-первых, в тех угрозах могли обнаружиться еще какие-то сведения, а во-вторых…

— Ерунда это все. — Рон отрезал кусок ростбифа, с удовольствием прожевал. «Низзл и повар», паб, в который они забрели, чтобы не возвращаться в пустой дом на Гриммо, славился хорошим мясом. — Какие угрозы? Что меня уволят? Ага, испугался.

— Ты говорил — всякие намеки.

— А, эти! Она думала — глазками похлопает, и готово. Типа — мистер Уизли, вы сейчас сделайте, а я вам потом все объясню в неформальной обстановке... Да я бы с Арагогом лучше встретился в этой самой неформальной! — добавил он от души.

— Тем более, — Гермиона помрачнела еще больше. — Тебе должны организовать охрану, как минимум.

— Скрытую, если уж на то пошло. Объекту о ней знать не положено.

— Мне это не нравится, — она покачала головой. — Ты знаешь, что Ханна переезжает к Невиллу и сдает свою квартиру над «Дырявым котлом»? Я думала, ты ее посмотришь, а теперь даже не знаю. У Гарри, по крайней мере, безопасно.

— Гермиона, — он помедлил, а потом, боясь дышать, будто перед прыжком в ледяную воду, накрыл ее руку своей. — Я аврором был — помнишь? Все в порядке.

Она с сомнением взглянула на него — и убрала руку.

***

— Так вот, Зал пророчеств, — объявил Сквиди, стоило Рону появиться на рабочем месте. — Да не возитесь вы так — ничего с нами не случится от одного пропущенного заклятья!

— Наш друг кривит душой, — вмешался Брюзга. — У него, да и у всех нас имеется некая личная заинтересованность… Дело в том, что там предположительно хранится некое пророчество касательно нашей судьбы. Якобы его изрек один из первых несчастных, заключенных в подобную оболочку, — белый комок мозга качнулся, всколыхнув маслянистую волну. — Вы в курсе, что взять пророчество способен только тот, кого оно касается?

— Ты себя неплохо показал, парень, — прогремел в голове бас Дарки. — Ну и, сам понимаешь, других возможностей у нас просто не было. Так что доставай переноску, и поехали.

— А если оно разбилось? Вместе с остальными?

— По крайней мере, мы в этом убедимся, — отрезал Шорти.

***

— Выходите — и сразу направо, — командовал Брюзга, неведомо почему напросившийся сопровождать его вместо Дарки. — Двигайтесь вдоль стены, старайтесь не отступать больше чем на длину руки. Вы сами поймете, где нужно толкнуть.

Ладонь обожгло, Рон машинально оттолкнулся — и уставился в пыльную темноту.

— Входите же!

Зал был пуст. Рон отлично помнил — по крайней мере, так ему казалось — бесчисленные уходящие вдаль стеллажи, ячейки со светящимися и погасшими шарами-пророчествами, лихорадочный бег наперегонки с Пожирателями и хор голосов за спиной. Сейчас зал выглядел так, будто с тех пор прошло не пять лет, а долгие века.

— Ничего.

Он сам не знал, зачем заговорил вслух: голос отразился от каменных стен, замирая вдали.

— Но ведь такого быть не может! Что, за все время никто ничего не предсказывал? Их отсюда, наверно, просто перенесли!

— Как вы представляли себе сам процесс, молодой человек? — Брюзга вполне оправдывал свое имя. — Кто-то создавал шары, заключал в них пророчества, накладывал чары свечения и так далее? Должен вас разочаровать — ничего подобного! Они возникали здесь, полагаю, из той же псевдоплоти, что и мы, но после вашей эскапады процесс прекратился. Вы ничего больше случайно не разбивали?

Рону стало жарко — точь-в точь как в детстве, когда близнецы пробовали свалить на него какое-нибудь из своих прегрешений. Впрочем, мама никогда на это не покупалась.

— Ну… хроновороты еще. Я сам не видел, но Гар… то есть мне рассказывали.

Брюзга молчал так долго, что Рону пришлось осторожно встряхнуть переносной аквариум.

— Не лишено смысла, — выговорил наконец надтреснутый голос. — Волшебство одной природы, но разнонаправленное: предсказания — своего рода путешествие в будущее, хроноворот позволяет переместиться в прошлое. Плюс на минут дает ноль и мы с вами его наблюдаем, — он подавился сухим смешком. — Кажется, вы расстроены, молодой человек?

— Я не… — начал Рон — и понял, что не может сказать ни слова. Их, слов, было слишком много — совсем так, как Гермиона когда-то объясняла им про Чжоу, что творится у нее в голове. О Гермионе он и подумал прежде всего — о том, что она скажет, когда он выложит ей всю эту теорию про предсказания и хроновороты.

— Возможно, прорицания по-прежнему произносятся, но система их регистрации исчезла.

— А вы? — это была вторая мысль, и ее никак нельзя было упустить. — То пророчество, о вас — получается, его тоже нет?

— Кто сказал, что это плохо? Ваш Волдеморт сам запустил проклятие, которое его погубило, верно? Мы сейчас, по крайней мере, совершенно свободны — в той мере, в какой нам позволено. Хотя…

— Что?

— Думаю, нам пора возвращаться, — пробормотал он, вопреки сказанному, довольно безрадостно.

***

Рон успел увидеть, как захлопывается за ним черная дверь Зала пророчеств, и привычно нажать на пропуск, но не более того. Здесь, в холле, он еще ни с кем не сталкивался и меньше всего ждал, что напротив закрывшейся двери откроется другая, на черный пол вполне обыденно ляжет полоса света, и послышится знакомый голос:

— Мне очень жаль. — Кингсли — министр Шеклболт говорил мягко, но от этой мягкости, бывало, на совещаниях бросало в дрожь. — Я довольно долго придерживался политики невмешательства в ваши дела, но закон един для всех, в том числе для Отдела Тайн. Преступление есть преступление. Я готов поверить, что вы ничего не знали, но ваше нынешнее поведение…

— Политики невмешательства, Министр? Сначала вы засылаете к нам шпиона, а через месяц Аврорат предъявляет мне ордер на арест одного из сотрудников? О какой честности после этого может идти речь?

— Мистер Уизли никогда не был моим шпионом, директор. Он здесь вообще ни при чем. Надеюсь, моей клятве вы поверите?

Мистер Уизли? Рон отмер. Шаги приближались, световая дорожка, ведущая в Зал разума, легла поперек широкой полосы.

— Быстрее. — От хриплого голоса Брюзги зудело в затылке. — Подумайте о том, что вам нужно спрятаться. Закройте глаза. Когда стена остановится, протяните руку и толкайте.

Эта дверь поддавалась с трудом. Придерживая переноску, Рон навалился на нее, надавил локтями и коленями и кое-как протиснулся в узкую, не шире полуфута, щель.

— Люмос!

Палочка послушно вспыхнула, освещая уходящие вниз амфитеатром ступени, каменную платформу на глубине футов этак двадцати — и каменную арку на платформе.

— Зал смерти. Отличное место, чтобы пересидеть бурю.

— Мерлин, — пробормотал Рон. — А если они к нам шли? В смысле — за мной?

— Интересная мысль. Министр магии и Глава отдела тайн наносят визит стажеру Уизли — я верно запомнил? — чтобы уличить его в… В чем, собственно, вас можно уличить? Для агента вы чересчур естественны, для карьериста не слишком амбициозны.

— А вас в чем? Вы мне зачем втирали про пророчество, если знали, что его нет?

Рон поставил аквариум на каменную скамью, уселся рядом, вытянув ноги.

— Знал понаслышке. Всегда лучше убедиться воочию, если к нам применимо подобное понятие. Не хотите осмотреть Арку? Утверждают, она стояла здесь прежде, чем появилось Министерство Магии.

— Не хочу, — буркнул Рон. — Нечего тут смотреть.

— У вас там кто-то есть? Понимаю. В таком случае — не могли бы вы подойти туда по моей просьбе?

Рон нехотя вздохнул и потащил аквариум с мозгом вниз. Гарри никогда не рассказывал о последнем бое Сириуса. Тонкс, от которой они с Гермионой узнали подробности, естественно, было не до описаний интерьера.

— А скамейки зачем? — На ум ему пришло единственное объяснение. — Здесь казнили?

— Не удивлюсь. — Брюзга уже почти шептал, и Рон вдруг испугался: может, нельзя было так долго держать его в небольшой емкости?

— С тобой все в порядке?

— Не совсем, но в ваших силах это исправить.

— В смысле? — спросил Рон, бросая взгляд на Арку: та вырастала, заполняя собой не только зал, но и все пространство вокруг, сама становясь этим пространством.

Брюзга что-то неразборчиво прошептал, Рон хотел было переспросить, но тут же понял — мозг молчал. Говорила Арка: говорил великолепный, яркий, настоящий мир за Завесой, мир, в котором царила справедливость, где ожили мертвые, где можно было исправить все ошибки и добиться любой цели. Рон взобрался на каменную платформу, стараясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь сквозь пелену Завесы.

В аквариуме плеснуло — Брюзга прижался к стенке подальше от Арки. Рон помотал головой, отгоняя наваждение:

— Тебе тоже прилетело? Врет, сука, ничего там нет!

Договорить он не успел — оттолкнувшись отростками, Брюзга с размаху бросился на переднюю стенку переноски, зеленая жидкость заколыхалась и, как во сне, хлынула через край, заливая мантию и руки. Рон заорал, пытаясь не выронить аквариум, но тот накренился, белый комок мозга, цепляясь за края, выскользнул наружу вместе с маслянистой волной. Лохмотья Завесы потянулись навстречу, и уже понимая, что все пропало, Рон успел выхватить палочку.

— Акцио Брюзга!

***

— Вопиющая безответственность! — бас Дарки звенел в многострадальной голове Рона, мантия зияла дырами, руки чесались до того, что хотелось их отрубить. — О чем ты думал? Неужели о том, чтобы лишить нас наконец-то восстановленной связи с миром?!

Брюзга сжался на дне большого аквариума; остальные кружили около, как акулы вокруг добычи.

— Устал, — отозвался он безнадежно.

— Хватит. — Рон кое-как наложил на руки Малое исцеляющее, а на мантию Репаро и встал. — Всякое бывает. Я сам туда чуть не сиганул.

— Мы должны принять меры, — заявил Сквиди. — Пока мистер Уизли не собирается менять место работы, но что будет дальше?

— И дальше не собираюсь.

— Ты уверен, что завтра тебя не уволят, обвинив в шпионаже, несоответствии занимаемой должности, нарушении субординации… поводов хватит?!

— Будут увольнять — признаюсь.

— И, разумеется, тебе поверят без доказательств! Хочешь закончить как я, на пятом этаже в Святом Мунго? — рявкнул Шорти — и осекся.

Воцарилась такая тишина, что Рон едва не схватился за голову.

— Вспомнил? — робко прошелестел кто-то.

Шорти опустился на дно и замер там рядом с Брюзгой.

— В следующий раз будь любезен принести перо и пергамент! — заговорил Сквиди.

— Зачем это?

— Будем создавать доказательства!

***

В госпиталь он все-таки пошел: тот минимум лечебных чар, который давали в Аврорате, способен был снять зуд, но не залечить ожоги целиком.

— Как это ты не знаешь, что за жидкость? — возмутилась Сьюзен Боунс, накладывая диагностические чары. — А если завтра у тебя на руках вырастут какие-нибудь щупальца? Или появится еще десяток шрамов?

— Не появились же!

— В общем, вот тебе мазь, будешь накладывать в течение недели. И никакой работы с зельями без защитных перчаток!

Рон как раз решал, стоит ли выпросить у нее больничную мантию или уж появиться в доме на Гриммо в рваной, когда заверещала сирена.

— Срочно! Раненые!

Гарри он заметил сразу — тот, кажется, был цел и помогал поднять кого-то на смотровой стол.

— Помочь?

Гарри удивленно на него уставился: одно стекло у его очков опять треснуло. Совсем как раньше — от этого постоянства почему-то становилось легче.

— Ты здесь как?

— Случайно. Технику безопасности нарушил.

— Подождешь?

Через минуту он появился и потащил Рона в буфет.

— Устал, как не знаю кто. Между прочим, твоими стараниями.

— Что?

— Твою мадам задержали. Очень похоже, что ее предупредил кто-то из ваших же. В общем, у нас с Кингсли к тебе предложение — присмотрись там получше? Оформим на полставки — пригодится, раз уж ты с квартирой решил.

— С квартирой? Ты ее нашел? — Гермиона отодвинула стул и уселась рядом. — Что вы так смотрите? Я договорилась со Сьюзен: если кто-то из вас сюда попадет, она меня известит. Но чтобы оба сразу! Я думала, хотя бы Рон сейчас вне зоны риска!

— Кажется, я его только что опять туда затащил, — устало улыбнулся Гарри. — Но вообще поразительно — сама Паучиха, столько времени, прямо у нас под носом!

— Старший аврор Поттер! — прогремел громовещатель под потолком. — Вас вызывает Министр магии!

— Ну вот, попили кофе, — протянул Гарри расстроенно. — Постараюсь побыстрее закончить. Джин сегодня дома, посидим вечером? Только обязательно меня дождитесь!

***

— Так вот, — сказала Гермиона. — Об иммунитете. Я заказала пару книг в международном реестре… Рон, да что с тобой? Неприятности на работе? Эта история может как-то на тебе отразиться?

Он украдкой потер руки о мантию, все еще ощущая на пальцах скользкую субстанцию.

— Да нет, просто навалилось все. Герми... — он вспомнил, что она не любила, когда ее так звали и быстро договорил: — ...она, помнишь, как Снейп убил Дамблдора?

— Помню, разумеется, — она нахмурилась, разглядывая его. — К чему это ты?

— Дамблдор ведь знал, что не вылечится, и просил Снейпа, да? Все равно что сам спрыгнул с башни, а Снейп его не остановил?

— Рон, ты точно здоров? При чем тут Снейп и Дамблдор?

— Ни при чем, — сказал он. Конечно, грузить ее всем этим не стоило — но держать в себе уже сил не было. — Попал сегодня в Зал смерти, где Арка, вот и вспомнил. Понимаешь, — он смотрел ей в лицо, знакомое до последней черточки: темные глаза, стрелки ресниц, веснушки на носу, сурово сомкнутые сейчас губы — и не мог насмотреться. — Понимаешь, я там один да один, или со всякими странными существами, которые меня пытаются типа учить, и от этого такая дурь иногда лезет в голову, — и покивал сам себе — а ведь действительно лезет! — Ты не обращай внимания, если я вдруг что-то такое начну нести, хорошо?

— Если ты хотел меня успокоить, Рональд Уизли, то добился ровно противоположного! — но губы у нее уже улыбались. — Так что за чушь ты намерен нести?

«Я тебя люблю», — едва не сказал он, но вместо этого выговорил:

— Хочешь мороженого?

***

— ...Их следует опустить в кровь сороки и сок травы Меркурия. Для них надо изготовить коробки из белого цельного куска самшита, вырезанного на восходе Солнца новым ножом или любым другим подходящим инструментом. Соответствующие Знаки должны быть выгравированы на коробке. Следует окурить все вышеперечисленные инструменты согласно уже известному способу и обернуть в шелк. Фините Инкантатем!

Прытко пишущее перо рухнуло на стол, на исписанный пергамент.

— На сегодня хватит, — булькнул Шорти. — Дня через два закончим — и напишем докладную. И пусть попробуют не поверить, когда ты им продемонстрируешь законченный Большой Соломонов ключ или полный гримуар Белби-старшего!

Рон кивнул, уже почти машинально накладывая очищающие и диагностические чары.

— Брюзга? — спросил он. — Ты на меня не обиделся?

— О, смотрите-ка! Вот он, секрет успеха: будь капризной примадонной — и все станут вокруг тебя прыгать!

— Я не должен был. Ты... я рад, что ты успел.

— А мы-то как рады! — ядовито заявил Сквиди. — Не хочешь извиниться как-то посущественней?

— Да ладно. — Рон махнул рукой. — Я тут подумал кое-что: есть один человек, который в этом разбирается гораздо лучше меня. Можно, я его… ее приведу?

Рон понятия не имел, подпишут ли ему разрешение — но все его хором уверяли, что после первой докладной записки начальство начнет есть у него из рук, так что попробовать стоило.

— О! — пробасил Дарки. — Кое-кто может намотать на метафорический ус…

— Приводи, — милостиво согласился Сквиди. — Хм… Любовь, да! Пять шагов прямо и направо!

***

За месяц с лишним синие огни стали привычными. Их движение — медленное сначала, потом все ускоряющееся — больше не пугало, особенно сейчас. Он отсчитал пять шагов, повернул и, вытянув руку, пошел вперед. От этой двери не тянуло ни холодом, и жаром — под ладонью она казалась теплой и будто живой.

Нужно было открыть ее. Он справился. Он сделал именно то, зачем пришел — и нужно быть идиотом, чтобы отказаться от награды. Отказаться? Рон сам не понял, откуда оно взялось, это слово. С чего бы он должен отказываться?

Дверь вздрагивала под пальцами, будто подталкивала его.

— Извини, — сказал он, чувствуя себя помянутым идиотом. — Я как-нибудь сам, хорошо?

Повернулся и зашагал к лифту. Дверь за спиной чуть слышно скрипнула, открываясь.


End file.
